Where, oh Where is Thomas?
Where, oh Where is Thomas? is a song from The Great Discovery. Lyrics :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. :The engines search the sidings and every length of track. :They look for him round Tidmouth Sheds: :The front, the side, the back. :The children get a day off school to hunt for you-know-who :And even Lady Hatt joins in, in case she finds a clue. :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching, but look who's underground. :Thomas is having a whale of a time. :He's trapped inside a disused mine. :He's rocking and rolling down the flooded track. :He just can't say when he's coming back! :He just can't say when he's coming back! :Meanwhile up above him, Jeremy flies high. :Harold too is swooping low across the Sodor sky. :Everyone is searching, Salty at the docks. :Bertie, Terence, everyone, behind each ragged rock. :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rocky * Terence * Bertie * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Madge * Harold * Jeremy * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt Episodes * Emily's Rubbish * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * The Great Discovery Deleted Scenes * Hide and Peep - A deleted shot of the yard. * Edward and the Mail - An extended shot of the camera zooming in to Sir Topham Hatt. * Percy and the Left Luggage - An extended shot of Percy leaving Tidmouth Sheds. * The Great Discovery - A deleted scene of Thomas in the mine. Trivia *This song marked the last of few things ** It was the last song to be sung by children until Really Useful Engine which was recreated for The Adventure Begins. ** It was also the last song Japan dubbed until Monsters Everywhere from Tale of the Brave. ** This was the last song to be sung by children in Finnish Dub. In Other Languages Gallery File:TheGreatDiscovery149.png File:TheGreatDiscovery396.png File:TheGreatDiscovery395.png File:TheGreatDiscovery397.png File:TheGreatDiscovery398.png File:Emily'sRubbish49.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage14.png File:SirHandelInCharge37.png File:Emily'sRubbish34.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage13.png File:EdwardandtheMail45.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?4.png File:DuncanDoesItAll20.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?2.png|Lady Hatt and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery145.png File:TheGreatDiscovery389.png File:TheGreatDiscovery390.png File:EdwardandtheMail39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery366.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?5.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage84.png File:HideAndPeep66.png File:HideAndPeep67.png Where,OhWhereisThomas1.png|Salty File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?3.png|Bertie and Terence File:TheGreatDiscovery134.png File:TheGreatDiscovery367.png File:Emily'sRubbish33.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage64.png File:Emily'sRubbish9.png File:SirHandelInCharge2.png Music Video File:Where, Oh Where is Thomas? - Music Video Category:Songs